A New Year And A New Chapter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Salwa comes to see her friend Cassie for the new year and is unsure about staying. Can the aliens convince her to stay? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Salwa, Shocks, and Vamps. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A New Year And A New Chapter**

Cassie and Salwa were walking together; it had been a long time since the friends were able to just talk.

"It's almost the new year, Salwa!"

"I know! I hear that you and the aliens are going to have a large party!"

"Yes! Why don't you come?!"

"Cassie…you know that I'm a threat; if you invite me, you may attract the Knights too!"

While they were talking, Vamps and Shocks were listening quietly.

"She is too young to be with those monsters…," Vamps whispered.

"What do you say we give her a New Year's Eve greeting?!" Shocks smiled warmly.

"I think so!" Vamps agreed. At that moment, Salwa felt a slight tingle of electricity. She turned slowly and saw Shocks hanging upside down! She gasped in fright and put her hands up to create an electrical barrier to protect herself.

"Easy, kid! I won't hurt you," Shocks smiled as he landed on the ground and gave her a nice grin. "What's your name?"

"Salwa." She said shyly as she put her barrier down.

"Salwa, this is Shocks! He's one of my uncles!" Cassie smiled. At that moment, Vamps landed behind her and gave her a large hug. "And this is Vamps. He's my other uncle!"

"Welcome, Salwa," Vamps smiled warmly. Salwa powered down and smiled at the aliens.

"Hello everyone; I'm pleased to meet you," she smiled.

"What nice manners! So what brings you here?" Vamps asked warmly.

"I just wanted to visit Cassie for a bit before the New Year's Eve celebration!" She smiled. Her smile then faded as she remembered that she needed to get back to the Knights soon.

"Salwa, you know that you can't stay with them forever. You belong here with us," Shocks said softly.

"I wish I could stay more than anything!" Salwa said sadly.

"Then stay! There are plenty of aliens to protect you and help you escape the Knights!" Vamps added.

"You don't understand. They have placed tracers on me so that wherever I go they will find me. I don't want to put anyone in danger," Salwa said sadly as tears began to form. Vamps and Shocks looked at each other and then walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry, hon," Shocks cooed.

"We will take care of you," Vamps said softly. Salwa was still a bit unsure, but at that moment, Rachel walked outside!

"I overheard your conversation from the kitchen window. Salwa, we will not think about that for now! It's party time!" Rachel said as she began to pull the girl up the stairs. Salwa smiled warmly and walked inside!

"Hurry everyone! It's time for the countdown!" Four Arms bellowed.

"Everyone get ready!" Blitzwolfer added.

"On the count of three!" Snare-Oh chimed in!

"ONE…TWO…THREE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled out! At that moment there was nothing but happiness, confetti, and cheers!

"Happy New Year, Cassie," Blitzwolfer grinned as he licked her on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Blitz," Cassie blushed as she kissed him on his cheek. He growled happily in pleasure and then all of the girls kissed their fiancées. Salwa smiled at the sweet sight and was about to excuse herself when she all of the sudden she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up bridal style. She turned in surprise and was face to face with Shocks!

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I…uh…,"

"Salwa, tonight is a night for love and joy! It's a new year! Now come back inside with me and meet some of your family!"

"Family? B-But!"

"Shhh! No buts…you're a part of this family kiddo and tonight I will make sure you realize that. In plus, I had Rachel make a spare room for you," he smirked as he kissed her gently on her cheek, making her giggle and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, Shocks; I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Salwa," he responded as he rubbed his forehead against hers. "Now let's have some fun!" He laughed as he made her giggle with a few tickles and took her back inside.

"Listen kiddo, I know the Knights have you, but we will fight to get you away from them…I promise," Shocks said softly in her ear. She smiled and thanked him and then he began to plant fun and playful, ticklish kisses all over her face to cheer her up. Salwa was truly having the best time of her life!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Happy New Year to you too! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
